Burning Higher
by FrostyForEver
Summary: Hi. This is Evy, Evelyn Frost. Sorry, now its Evelyn Cullen. My life had always played a cruel joke on me. But suddenly that changed when Esme cullen came to meet my dying granny. Or did my life change when I met a certain quileute teen on Bella's prom? Hard to tell.. Join me as i live my new life among the normal ( or dangereously abnormal) family of vampires and werewolves!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

So hey! This is my first fanfiction. Its a Jacob/OC story. PLease guys REVIEW! FAVOURITE ME AND FOLLOW!

I will accept all your criticism with grace.

Waiting for you to read on...

Enjoy

AND yeah-

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight...

Just my Jacob in it is MINE!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Evelyn's Life is a Joke!**

_**There is no escape.**_

_**Everything is right here.**_

_**Everything that has ever mattered is right infront of me.**_

_**Then why do I feel so out of place?**_

_**Is this not my world?**_

_**Where do I belong?**_

* * *

I always knew my life was playing a cruel joke on me. No, seriously, i have noticed it. Inspite of having everything, i had nothing. I had parents but they never did the parent-stuff on me. I had money but didnt had any friends to hang out with. I had already completed my secondary education, yet i have never stepped in a real high school ever.

Dont believe it?

Sadly, its all true.

Have you ever heard of The Frost Enterprises? I guess no, because it dosent face up that much. If you arent involved in corporate business, you would never ever hear of it or its owner- Mr. Jonatthan P. Frost. He is the leading business tycon ever. And also my father.

My mom's dead. Or murdered. Depends on who your informer is. Mr. JP Frost believes that its was a revenge planned on by his enemies. Granny (yes i do have a GRANDMOTHER! How do you think i was surviving in Frost Mansion!) believes- Fate.

My granny was one of the most peculiar persons I have ever met. And yeah, she's actually my great grandmother, but as there is no nickname for it, so I stick to plain-old 'granny'. So anyway my granny- Mrs. Daniella Ann Frost is my father's Grandmother( it sounds crazy but she is like 90 or something!). She was my only friend, companion, guide, mentor, and everything that you can think of. I couldnt imagine my life without her. Ever.

So, remember how i told you my life was playing a 'cruel joke' on me?

We knew granny was dying. Internal organ Failure. Happens all the time. We saw her grow fragile and weak. We saw her dying slowly. But there was something that had kept her alive all these years. Something that made her watch the rise and fall of the Frost. Something which she only shared with me...

" Granny, you called? What is it? Did you take the medicines? Hey do you want me-" she cut me midway.

" Calm down Evy. I am alright."

I looked at her. No. She WASNT alright. Sensing my rebuke she quicky said,

"I want you to do something for me,Evelyn"

Okay, when someone uses full-name-BE on high alert- something BIG is coming up.

She continued,as i nodded, handing me a small photograph that i hadnt noticed before "I want you to find her".

The picture had two girls. Sisters,maybe. But the photo was too old to be sure- black and white,even. One was in her teens while the other was just a toddler- five or six maybe.

I turned the picture to find two names ethched at the back.

I read them aloud in wonder,

"Danniella and Esme. ."

* * *

A/N : So how was it?

And hey, also our CUTIE: Jacob wont be meeting you guys until chapter 10, i guess..

So... just wanna tell you guys that the FIRST three reviewers are gonna get a surprise...Massive one ...

Till we meet next...

Hasta-la-vista- Babes

-Evy


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 :Esme is my GRANNY!**

_**I have been alone for a long time,**_

_**cradling my ember of hope.**_

_**But what will I do if I loose my ember?**_

_**Who will I be then?**_

* * *

When you have a granny who is dying due to multiple organ failure and she asks you to find her elder sister who INTURN turns out to be your real Great Grandmother, exactly what will be your reaction?

Dont know? Let me tell you:!

When my Granny handed me that photograph and asked me to find her sister (thats Esme), I thought she had gone crazy. But when she told me the real DEAL, never , AND I reapeat, NEVER in my life, I thought it to be about my REAL Great Grandmother, her death and her child...

...

"But Granny! How can we find someone who is dead? I mean she comitted suicide, remember?" I couldn't believe. Granny was literally jumping on me to find her sister. The sister who jumped off a cliff when her child was born stilborn.

She was arguing vehemently, "She promised! She wouldn't ever leave me like that. Esme was never a promise breaker..." she started sopbbing like a kid, caressing the photograph.

I hugged her quitely, rubbing her back and rocking her was still blubbering. "..have to...give her back...have to...her place here..."

I wiped her tears for a while. " Shh.. Granny its alright. Ok. Wait a bit, i am gonna call the doctor real ?", I asked. Seeing no reponse from her, I slowly stood up and marched towards the door when she she whisphered...

" I am not your Granny. She is."

I stopped. My breathing caught in my throat. I wanted to yell a "What the hell Graqnny?", but it all got stuck in my mouth. Sensing my eratic behaviour, granny said, " Come here, Evey. Its time you knew a little about the Frost."

I would have liked to think that she was joking, that once i approached her, she winked and laughed out at my face, saying that she had got me aagain ( yeah, me and granny are always pranking on each other. She may be a 90 year old, but believe me guys, she CAN pull some really awesome tricks.).

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Not only did she tell me about Esme, her sister, but also how her husband had planned to kill her...

Gilbert Andrews Frost. One of the most powerfufl person during 1920s. At the mere age of 22, he had inherited his father's immense fortune, with a glitch. A deadline. Gilbert's father denied him a penny unless he married Esme. And Greedy Gilbert, didn't waste a second in making Esme, his beloved wife.

Sady,the "beloved" part didn't work out much.

Esme was already 7 months pregnant, when Gilbert decided to "ditch" her. But a simple divorce wasn't enough. Gilbert's father had named all his property and the Frost Enterprise on Esme's name. Only a child of both Esme and Gilbert was to be acknowledged for tht vast wealth. So Gilbert made an all to sure plan. a plan that worked too well.

When Esme's son was born, Gilbert replaced the child with that of a still-bodied kid from the hospital. Money could buy Esme saw her dead child, she couldn't bear it and commited suicide by jumping off a cliff. Atlast, Gilbert was a free man. He kept the child in secrecy and only brought him up to himself when he was seven years old. The same year Daniella turned 18. The same year she was forced to marry Gilbert, so as to look after the , Daniella who never bore any children to the Frost. Instead she kept the secret of the kid's parentage and brought him up a her own son.

The only problem was, Esme's body. When the Frost were informed of the body's dissappearance, Danniealla was the first to believe that Esme was stiil alive. She demanded out the whole truth. She even threatned to expose them. However, as she was already married and was looking after Esme's child, the only reminder of her sister, she kept quiet. All those years.

After she told me the whole thing, I totally got it as to why she still had hopes for her sister. Who could have died. But I wasnt going to tell her that.

" If Esme Frost is alive anywhere,I am gonna bring her home." I solemnly promised Granny, silently stroking the picture.

* * *

**Third persons POV**

In a hospital. somewhere in Phoenix...

" Come on Edward! Cheer up! Bella's gonna be eup any moment" , a spiky haired girl,Alice, whispered to her brother. Seeing him still mope, "Ok! Why dont you tell me whats wrong? Cause its not James,We killed him. Renee is gonna be here, Charlie's not gonna be angry, Then WHAT?", she was simply annoyed that her brother wasnt talking to him.

Silently, he stood up and without a glance back entered a room close.

"Guys! These days!Ugh" Alice rubbed her marble temples furiously. Someone touched her from behind and she couldnt help but smile.

"Trying to be sneaky on me, Jazz?"

"ME? Noway!",chuckled Jasper, as he wrapped his arms around Alice. Alice let out a sigh of contentment as she leaned on him. Jasper led her to one of the metal chairs and sat down.

"Dont worry. Bella is going to be alright. Carlisle's right here to help. Even we got news to her parents. Her mother Renee, is on her way actualy," Jasper soothed Alice.

Rubbing on her shoulders Jasper continued," Rose and Esme are coming here too. Maybe we can-"

Jasper's sentence trailed out as Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over. He realized that she was seeing a vision.

As Alice's eyes focused again, Jasper, asked " What did you see?"

Alice explained her vision of a girl holding an old saw that the girl was promising an old woman that she would find the later's sister. "Oh. That's wasnt expected, i guess. We didn't know the girl, did we?" Jasper inquired. She shook her head. Her eyes were bright now, he could feel the excitement emitting from asked again," What is it?"

Alice explained,"The girls in the photograph, we know one of them."

"Who?"

"Esme!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! OMG!

My head is killing me right now. But I wrote the chapter. I know i'm kinda new in here, but PLEASE read this fanfic.

Anyway, leaving my sad-desperate-plea-, I wann thank tHESE 3 AMAzing guys for making my day!

SO COOKIE TRATS GO TO-

laurenloveswriting-for following my story!Also Thetroublewithex's and jess114 for "favourite"-ing (Is that even a WORD) my story!

And ya, I wanna change the title of this story, so i will put a poll on my page. VOTE and REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, so I kinda know that I suck! But PLEASE!PLEASE! Stay with me guys ! I need Your APPRECIAtion/ CRITICISM and EVERYTHING ELSE!

**Chapter 3: Doctor! Doctor! How do you do?**

**_Family._**

**_Me._**

**_And you._**

**_Don't match anywhere_**

**_but in your heart._**

* * *

A quiet knock on my bedroom's door pulled me out of my deep thoughts. "Come in" I answered. I turned to see Javier, our butler, bowing first and then saying, "Dr. Cullen has just arrived, Miss Frost." I nodded, slowly rising from my chair. As I exited my room, I thought about the last few days which had gone in a whirlwind. From admitting Granny in the Grace Hale Hospital to the meeting with the doctors. Everyone in the meeting had proposed Dr. Cullen's name. Said he was the best and his advice would be certainly good for us. Although, we all knew that Granny won't survive in the end. Still, we were trying hard to at least lessen her pain.

As I descended the stairs, my eyes fell on the doctor. _OH MY GOD! IS THAT __**THE DOCTOR**__**?**_ Standing in front me was a blonde male, whose face would have looked more appropriate on the front cover of a celeb magazine. Controlling her reactions, she streched her hand out. A good sign of a hostess. "Hello, Dr. Cullen", she barely managed to whispher as she was still intimidated by the looks of this man. "Call me Carlisle, Evelyn" , the doctor shook her hand-**_ oh! SO_**** COLD!** Evy barely stifled her gasp as she touched Carlisle Cullen's cold hand.

"Thank you Carlisle for arriving at such a short notice", Evy mumbled looking down.

"Its nothing Evelyn. Helping others has always been my passion. I will do everything in my power, to help her. Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to meet her right away."

"Umm, are you sure? You can take rest here first. I mean you had a long flight, you must be tired..."

"Don't worry Evelyn. I am not tired that much. Now shall we?"Carlisle asked. Evy just nodded, grateful that this doctor was a bit different than the others...

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

The ride with Dr. Cullen was a quiet one. Carlisle asked a lot about her childhood. Evy was not sure why, but she felt that the doctor had an ulterior motive to all...

"...Yeah. So after Mom's death, granny came to live with us. I mean I was just 4. We have been close since then." A gloom of despair dawned upon Evy. as she thought about how in a few weeks time , her only companion would be gone..

Carlisle was moved deeply after hearing about her past.'_Such great tragedies have happened to her. But I am amazed at how she is holding herself. Even at this hour she hadn't abandoned her great grandmother. Such compassion... she is truly a part of Esme..._'

When they entered Daniella's room, they saw a hoard of nurses and doctors surrounding her. Evy panicked. She quickly paced the room to reach her granny. Thankfully, she was awake. Carlisle wasted no time. He immediately enquired about her condition. "...her heart's not holding on. We are not sure if we should rush her to surgery. Her condition is detoriating continuously."

"No! No surgeries please!" Daniella's voice held everyone's attention as she spoke. "But Granny! If you dont do it-"Evy started. But Daniells cut her midway,"Evy dear, we have gone through this over and over. I told you I want a quiet exit. And, yes I know I am not going to hold on very fast. What's the point of surgery?" Evy choked back on her tears and said,"Granny, dont talk like that please." Granny outstreched her fragile arms and enveloped Evy into a warm embrace. Dr. Cullen thanked all the doctors as they exited quietly. The sudden vibration of his phone caught his attention and he excused himself to recieve the call.

A few minutes later...

Carlisle quietly enterd the room to find Daniella drinking water with Evy's help. He said,"Evelyn. Can you come outside with me please? I have someone with me who would like to meet you." Evelyn quietly nodded and followed Carlisle outside.

"Who is it?"

"Its actually my wife. She wanted to meet you. There she is" Carlisle pointed to the back of a woman who was peeking from the curtains, trying to see the inside of the room. Daniella's room. Her caramel-brown hair was similar same shade as her, only lighter. Evelyn, followed by Carlisle, walked upto the woman.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen"

The woman turned to face her, a smile forming on her lips. The same lips as her. Her ocher eyes widening as she took in Evelyn's face. Memorising every detail.

On the other hand, Evy wasnt having a similar reaction. She couldnt believe what was infront of her.

The woman smiled and extended her hand. Evy slowly held her hand and shook it. **_ICE COLD!_**

"Hello dear.' her voice was like a sweet melody, some lullaby on a mother's lips, a soothing tune. "I am-"

Evy continued her line," I know who you are. You are Esme!"

* * *

A/N: So seriously how was it?

Just Review babes! and i want the TRUTH!

Hey, I noticed all the 3 chapters ended with ESME! Weird? Huh!

Well it can't get more weird than my life. Just the other day, a creepo stalked me to my home ! YUCK!

Any way! Review!

Adios babes

love Evy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How I met "aunt Esme"?**

**_Knowing you has treated me long ago._**

**_Meeting you has taken my doubts._**

**_But loving you made me a new person._**

**_A person to love..._**

* * *

**Esme POV**

"SHUT UP!", Evelyn suddenly yelled, stopping Carlisle to furthermore continue. She was breathing heavily which made me a little anxious. I heard the steady beating of her heart. She appeared to be flushed, like she had just stopped after running. I looked at Carlisle, who nodded calmly. I sighed as well. She was alright. Physically at least.

I looked over at Evelyn again. Even in distress, she looked like an angel. Dark brown waves of hair cascaded down her back. Her fair skin couldn't hide the rising blush on her cheeks. Such a pretty child. My great grand-daughter. I could almost see myself in her. The only question was- HOW is it possible? How can Alice be so sure that this girl infront of me was of my own blood? We have to know a lot now. With Danni's failing health, I don't know what to do… I focused on Evelyn again. She was breathing heavily, silently counting with her fingers, trying to control her rage and frustration. It was just about the right kind of reaction we were assuming. Atleast we hadn't told her about us being vampires. I don't know how she would have taken that…

It was exactly 6 days since Alice's vision. I was overwhelmed to hear that someone of my relation was still alive. I felt guilty, as I hadn't tried to see Daniella in the past. My baby sister. Now withered and dying. I couldn't seem to forget her pale snowy face, how she was taking in ragged breaths and still consoling Evelyn. When Alice told us about the vision, Carlisle wanted to come immediately. But due to Bella's condition we didn't push forward the case. It was Edward, who read my thoughts and forced us to go. His exact words were,"_Go, and bring home my sister_"!

Fate was with us as Carlisle got a call the following day to attend a special case od Frost. Ofcourse, now we had to so we got our part to tell to. The whole truth. Except the 'being vampire' part.

We told Evelyn that Esme Frost when brought to the hospital was indeed alive. A kind doctor treated her and helped her out when she thought she couldn't face her family again. We were really trying to go with the truth, without the vampire part, I mean. We had to have a family connection with her, so I, Esme Cullen, was her aunt, grand-daughter of Esme Frost. She was having a really hard time digesting it all. Who wouldn't? After all new relations just don't spring out just like that.

But I was hoping she would believe us. This was my last chance to save my family, old and new , both.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

Ok. This is COMPLETE sick! This is NOT real! Please someone tell me That THIS IS A DREAM! A FREAKING DREAM!

Argh!

I tried to count to 10, to control my anger. 1,2,3...

OK. Once I was calm, I opened my eyes. I breathed slowly, and then looked up to the Cullens sitting infront of me.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to believe this?" I pointed at Esme Cullen and continued,"That she-she is my AUNT?"

They nodded serenely. Carlisle spoke,"I know it is hard to accept, but can you deny the resemblance? And after what you told us about Esme Frost, can't you see the likeness in you two? Trust me, Evelyn, as twisted as this sounds but she is your aunt."

I wanted to argue more. But I could realy see reason in Carlisle's voice. And after what they told me, Esme was better than any medicine to Granny. They wanted to meet Daniella. Wanted her to see Esme, her own sister come home. I wouldn't increase her lifeline,. but it would sure ease up on her guilt.

Sadly, I had to agree.

I rose from my seat across the Cullens and spoke, for the first time, to Esme, since addressing her in the hallway, "Come on. You need to see her."

* * *

**Esme POV**

"Promise?"

I looked down at the frail and withered hand of Dannie, my baby sister. If only I could have come earlier...

"Come on Esme. You know I don't have forever like you do." Danni pressed on, her old pale hands wrapping along my cold hard ones. I didn't pretend with Danni. Neither did I tell her about me being a vampire. But somehow, she had formed her own conclusion in the middle. She knew I was her sister. And right now she was asking me to make hera promise.

A promise to look after Evelyn. To take her with me,and not leave behind.

A promise which was very hard for me to complete.

But still I whisphered,

"_I promise._"

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

I entered Granny's room to see a rather suprising view. Esme was holding her hand. When they saw me, granny smiled.

"Esme. Would you be kind enough to give Evelyn and me a few minutes to ourselves?" Esme nodded quietly and exited.

I looked at Granny pointedly. She smiled and beckoned me to come closer to her.

"Evelyn, what do you think of your newq aunt?" she asked.

"Who? Esme?" She nodded and I continued. "She is a good woman. But accepting her as my aunt is still shocking."

She chuckeled. "Oh! And I thought telling you that I wasn't your reall great grandmother was shocking!"

"Granny! I told you. I am past that. It dosen't matter who was the real one. I only know you atre the only one".

"Oh, my child! What will happen when I leave?"

"Then don't leave", I muttered childishly. A few tears escaped my eyes. Seeing me on the verge of breaking, she embraced me.

"Can you do one thing for your granny, Evy?" she asked.

I nodded, rubbing the tears away.

"_Anything_"...

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

_That same evening..._

A doctor entered the guest room, which now held three people: Evelyn, Carlisle and Esme. He approached Evelyn, who stood up with wary eyes.

"Miss Frost?" Evelyn nodded.

"I have a bad news for you." The whole room went silent. Onle Evelyn's gasps were audible.

"We lost her a few minutes ago. Mrs. Danniella Frost passed away in her sleep"...

* * *

A/N: Ok Guys! Review! ANd vote!

I dedicate this CHapter to Kesi Malfoy and Emily Rush! Keep the good work! REview again!

Make my day for me.

Hey remember about the CREEPO that stalked me home. Well Imgot to know that he lives in MY Colony! Damn!

LAst sunday I had a Dance Competition and he was one of the organisers/helper. So just before my dance he gave ME a thumbs up sign !

I don't know what to do! Like really I see this GUY EVERYT DAMN DAY!

Well whatever!

Seeya babes!

love Evy!

PS. He IS kinda has a total BAD BOY look!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The wacky Cullen gang**

**_Life goes on. No matter what. It dosen't stop to give you a breather._**

**_ No. It will just go on. _**

**_It won't see your suffering, your tears and certainly not your sorrows. _**

**_So how do we survive? How do we get up and walk forward, ignoring the pain? _**

**_The answer is..._**

**_We embrace emptiness.._**

**_Its peace._**

**_Its quiet._**

**_And its the only thing thats yours..._**

* * *

It has been two weeks since granny passed away. And I was doing well. Sort of. On the good side, I had the Cullens. Esme comforted me when I didn't cry. She looked after me when she thought that i won't resurface. She held me in her cold embrace when I was afraid of falling apart.

But I didn't.

Don't get me wrong, but I am not cold hearted. Its just that, I am not accepting it. I CAN'T accept it. I don't know when it will hit me full on, but for the time being, I am not crying. Because in the end Granny died a painless death. She was at least in peace. Although the promise to her made me restless...

Granny made me promise her that I will move on. In the literal meaning. Move on ... with the Cullens. With Esme. My only relative. She knew that me and my father were not attached so much. Hell, I only see him like once a month... And Granny didn't want me to stay alone at the Frost Mansion.

And to tell you the truth, I don't even want to. Without Granny, there is no point in returning.

To my surprise, Granny had asked my _aunt_ the exact thing. She asked her to look after me, take me as her own, love me like her own. I came to know about this just after the funeral. Carlisle and Esme both talked to me about me moving with them. I was unsure at first. I mean i just met them! So we talked with my father, who had graced us all by his presence in Granny's funeral. I didn't think he would turn up. Well, my father was skeptical at first. But he came up with a better idea. I was moving to Forks (Esme's place), however in my own place. Somehow my father didn't trust the Cullens much. But as he wanted to honour his grandmother's last wish and also because I was NOT going back to the mansion, he gave in. And I don't know how but within an hour a house in Forks was bought in the name of Evelyn Frost, that's me! Wow! I knew my father was powerful man, but hey who guessed that he was THAT influential to have bought a house in Forks within an hour!

So everything was set. I had met two of the five adopted kids of the Cullens: Emmet and Alice. And boy, were they weird! I mean it's one thing to be big-healthy-wrestler build and totally other thing to be HUMONGOUS-GIANT like Emmet. He scared me to pieces when I saw him. And his sister, Alice! Well after meeting her I believed that you can be HIGH without havin a sugar rush or drugs. After seeing them, I could just imagine the other three: Jasper, Rosalie and Edward.

But whatever. Now it was a done deal. Everything was set. Mrs. Dwayne was going to be my new house keeper at Forks. Even my father wanted me to be under supervision. God!

Now I was currently at the Frost Mansion. Packing. Checking through last things.

Rain was splattering on the windows, giving me a constant background music. Yeah, it was music to me. Always had. And considering my future accomodations i was expected to get used to 24 X 7 rain. So no big deal for me.

Two knocks on my room's door alerted me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in"

The person who came in was not the one I was expecting. Hell I was just waiting for a cup of coffee! Standing infront of me was Mr. Frost, my father.

I rose from my seat,"Father, what are you doing here?"

"Its my house, Evelyn". See! Right there! This was why I never tried to bond with him! Arrogant and Egoist as he was! However, I controlled my outbrust and tried to smile at him, which surely had turned into a grimace. Seeing my conserved mood, he spoke,"I know that you want to leave this place. Go as you like. I won't stop you. But remeber, you don't know the Cullens as much as I do, which is next to nothing. " He took a deep breadth to steady himself before continuing,"So, look where you step." And with that he walked out of the door living me confused as hell.

Was he deliberately warning me against the Cullens?

Is he finally talking some sense with me?

And so I had to clear my doubt. It was true that in the two weeks that I had met the Cullens, they seemed very nice. But was it all fake? Was it all a pretense? The nagging feeling of doubt overcame me. I took the phone and called a certain someone. Ok I honestly don't know his name but all know that he worked as some sort of informationist. And he gave all sorts of information to my father or one of the members of The Frost Enterprises. Like where the market was broke, who was buying what, whose family was smuggling something and all that black-market-criminal-kind of information. So if there was any dirt on the Cullens, this guy would dig it out.

An hour later...

A servant came and gave me a file. Said a guy had dropped it in for Miss Frost. I nodded and gave him 100 dolars to give the guy, which he took and left.

Clutching the file in one hand, I slowly inched forward my table.

"Let's see. What evil you guys are upto..."

I began reading. It was all stuff about mainly other guys with the surname of Cullen. After flipping a few pages i found an article discussing some fire accident in Colorado. The only thing that got my attention was the name Cullen. The article went on about the team of doctors at the scene. At the end was a list of names. That's where I got 'Dr. C Cullen'. _Hmmm... So Carlisle is still a good guy..._

I went to flip the page but the date caught my attention. I stared at it for fully ten minutes before it registered.

_20th February 1968._

**_What the HEll!_**

* * *

**_A/N: Review guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Acceptance and Accepted**

**_Waiting. _**

**_The ultimate pace of time never slows,nor doess it move fast._**

**_It just moves._**

**_And with the toll of every hand, you wish to change, to move forward, to do something. _**

**_But all you can do is wait._**

**_Sometimes knowing can be a curse. _**

**_A curse for eternity._**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

"Em! Can you please keep the volume down? I am trying to do something here!"

Emmett just turned to grin at me. With that stupid smile of his, which was surely annoying the hell out of me,he spoke,"So, Alice ..When is it happening again? Oh right-In about time!"And then he started laughing so hard at me that i left the room altogether.

Seriously. I thought families were supposed to be supportive. But then again, I have that stupid bear-Emmett as my brother!

I looked at the clock again. Evy would be here any minute. I glanced at Esme and Carlisle seated on the sofa. Esme was nervous. However Carlisle was just calm and cool. How he was hiding the tension, I don't know.

I recalled the vision again. I had distincly seen Evy throwing a flower vase in this room and storming out in tears. What made her behave so, that I didn't know. When I told them, Esme was downright depressed. Carlisle soothed her calmly. The demeanour of a doctor. And Emmett. Yeah, he laughed at my face!

Still. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

_20th February 1968._

The date was permanently burned on my mind. I couldn't seem to comprehend it. Doubting my source was out of question. Another _Dr. C Cullen _was practically impossible.

But i needed some answers.

And only one person could give them to me.

* * *

_A little later..._

I quietly sat in the plush brown sofa without making eye contact with anyone. I looked forward to find the four Cullens staring at me with varied emotions. Carlisle looked caalculative. Esme was afraid and nervous. Alice was wary. And Emmett-. well it looked like he was going to watch some entertaining dramma.

Seeing as everyone was waiting for me, I began,"Ok. You guys are probably wondering why I wanted you all here. Don't think I am a freak, but as I am going to join you guys in a few days, I want some answers."

"Go ahead," Carlisle said.

I nodded and gently bend forward to get the file from my bag. I had already dog-eared that page, so there was no problem in finding it. I gave the file to Carlisle, only saying,"Explain."

* * *

Silence was in every corner. Even with the presence of the two younger Cullens, the room was enveloped in deadly silence. I again noted their expressions. Scared. All of them. Even Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice lean down and say something to Carlisle, to which he nodded. They all looked at each other again and finally rested their eyes on me.

Carlisle began,"Evelyn. We want you to tell something. But please, bear it in mind that we never,ever,ever intend to hurt you. We always want your well being, your happiness. Just give us a chance to fully eaxplain it to you. We ... We need your acceptance."

And then he began a fairly out of the box tale which included Esme, granny's sister and of course, Vampires.

* * *

"**JUST STOP!**"

I was breathing heavily although what made me this worked up, I don't know. Anger maybe. I just couldn't believe what Carlisle just told me. I mean, REALLY! How can you accept that stuff? Its purely mental! Dysfunctional even!

VAMPIRES! Thats what they were trying to get me to believe. Yeah right! NOT!

"Do you seriously THINK that I am gonna eat that all up? Are you crazy?"

Alice nodded and answered,"Not sure about the crazy part. But yes, we are vamp-"

"**DO NOT SAY IT!**Oh my god! What are you after people?" I looked at all of them. Clearly, they didn't need money, if they were staying at the Presidential Suite of the hotel. At first glance they appeared normal! Well except for the kids. No it can't be. They are just after my money I guess. I mean what else is there besides this?

Carlisle stood up and walked towards me. I immediately straightened up, looking at him. He began,"Please Evelyn. We told you all. And it is the truth. I was in that hospital that february in 1968. Just as we told you, we don't age. Please believe us."

I shook my head at him. I am not going to join whatever DRAMMA they want me to join in. I was so much in thought that Esme's cold touchy on my arm shocked me to reality. I jerked away from her. She looked at me with pleading eyes. Yeah, what was she again to me? Oh yes, My great grandmother! Like HELL i was gonna believe that!

She begged ," Please! Just believe us! I made a promise to Danielle to look after you. You mean so much to me, to us! Just don't... Evy-"

"Just stop it ok! I was fine before you freaks came to my life! Just leave me alone!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. Whe Esme advanced me again, i caught hold of the vase near the sofa and threw it at her feet.

_CRASH!_

I turned towards the door and yelled at them,"Just get out of my life!"

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Icy cold touch. Hard as granite skin. Grace in every stance. Mesmerizing looks. _And beauty, painful beauty._

And all that came with it-Eternity. In one word -Vampire.

I don't know why now, why now when I was among several humans, in a populus resturant, drinking hot coffee, that suddenly all that made sense. As absurd as it may sound, _Vampires_ seemed fairly believable. And of course I couldn't ignore all the pointers I had made. All that I had observed. But how? _Why? _Evolution seemed to be an outright joke on this. Neither did the Satan topic ring a bell. And , of course, God was way of on the text. A smal voice in my mind, which I had wanted to tune out more was growing restless. Finally I had to listen to it.

_They hadn't hurt me._

Infact, they comforted me with their presence when I most needed it. If they realy wanted something from me, they would have gotthen it by now. And seriously, the way Esme looked alike or can I say,_is exactly like Esme from Granny's photograph._ Carlisle's cpmpassion was unquestionable. His dedication and devotion towards his work would put a priest in front of God to shame. Alice and Emmett, the weird siblings, yeah no comments on them. Even with their different appearances, they were quite similar. Ocher eyes- _diet of animal blood. Animal not HUMAN!_ Godly beauty- _to attract preys. Again note , prey here means animals,not HUMANS!_ Supper strength and speed- _a plus with being a superbeing!_ And the bottom line-

_They hadn't hurt me. Ever._

Sighing i got up to pay for my coffee and then exited. Walking down the street, it became much more easier to believe Carlisle. After all they were supposed to be unique. One more thing I had come to believe with them was - love. Through Esme. By Carlisle. And in some way with the other two. I didn't believe I could feel cared, loved or wanted again after Granny. But it seems I decision was made. I had done my part- acceptance and accepted.

Crossing the road, i was immediately blinded by lights. The sound of blaring cars horns and the strong lights totally confused me. Before I could close my eyes and wait for the painful impact with the cars, I felt myself being grabbed at by the waist. And I slammed into a cold wall. The movement was disorienting as i was cradled into the person's chest. I don't know how long I was like that with the other person. I saw a faint light and could make out the door opening before i closed my eyes again.

"Is she alright? Oh my GOD! Emmett! She is shaking so BAD!" I heard Alice and somehow made up her sihoutte leaning over me.

"Chill Alice, She is alright! Just a little scared I think. Just scoot a little." I heard Emmett saying. I was layed on something soft. The last thing I remembered was Esme barging in through the doors and looking at me. And then it was all black.

* * *

"I don't know about that. Its still up to her."

"But Carlisle-"

"No Esme! We can't force her into something. It is just not right for her."

I slowly opened my eyes to see the door closed. Slowly I sat up and looked around. I was in my room at the Frost Mansion. My half unpacked suitcase lay open on the floor. I slid down on the floor and looked over the suitcase. The first thing was a photograph of me and granny.

_Granny. Please come back. I need you! _ I closed my eyes and cried to myself silently. The first time i cried for granny.

_Believe and trust Evy. Everything is going to be alright._

The slight creek of the door opening made me look up at my visitor.

I opened my eyes to see Esme peering in my room.

"Oh my" she gasped when she saw my crying face.

I spread my arms out and bawled.

"_Hold me please!_"

Believe and trust.

I had done both.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me how it was guys!**

**Please Review.**

**And good news - Jacob is coming like really soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: And that's how the Cullens Roll!**

**_Deep into that darkness peering,_**

**_I have known to fear the unknown._**

**_How can I doubt you when you beckon me to you,_**

**_In your open arms which give me a chance at being me._**

**_How can I deny?_**

**_How can I say no?_**

* * *

My life with the Cullens began very much began after I cried my eyes out in Esme's arms. Days passed. We were already in Forks. My house, on Wilson Road, was being painted. Mrs Dwayne was inspecting it herself. She was such a sweet caring woman. A widower and in her fifties too, she was of such a cheery spirit that wold even drive away the rainy clouds. I was realy looking forward to staying with her.

Today, I was going out with just Carlisle. Thank God it was just with him. I don't think I can handle another makeover session from Alice and Rosalie. As soon as we were on the road, I turned to Carlisle to press on my hopless case. "Do I have too?" I asked, pouting my lips and giving him the _I-want-your-love-and-i-am-super-cute _puppy dog eyes. He chukled quitely and shook his head at my silliness."That look dosen't effect me. i think you forgot that I have been living with three exceptional women the last half century. And yes Evy, you have to." He turned his eyes on the road, effectively closing my case forever.

My case - High school. yeah it had occured to them how I never had any High School Experience and so now was the time to live it! REally! I just learnt all that has to be learned , i have completed my high school education! Why do I have to do it again? Sighing to myself i turned my attention to the window. _At least I would not be alone here. I have them. My family._

When I first met the rest of the Cullens, I was overwhelmed! Like really! Of course I had gotten used to Alice's craziness. But still seeing her in her total unleashed form, scared me to death. I mean who carries you to super speed through the whole house to give you a tour. Oh and Don't forget those long hours of being trapped in her vast bathroom, where she played HAIRDREASSER, MAKEOVER ARTIST, MANICURIST OR WHATEVERIST on me! And all my escape plans coming to failure once she had a vision of it! Ya, talk about being spooky! Seriously that girl paints my nails a diffrent colour every time I go to sleep or relax. Basically whenever I am not paying attention to her! I checked my nails today. Turquoise. Atleast its better than yesterday's yellow!

I met her partner/boyfriend/sometimes husband Jasper too. They had told me he was just getting adusted to their animal blood diet, so it was difficult for his to stand near me. Still Jazz and I built an unusual friendship which didn't require us speaking directly. He was the one who washed away my nervousness with a wave of happiness when I met him. Really, that's better than Alice's future visions! Controlling Emotions-wicked cool! He understood me on a whole new different level. Once he had heard me telling Esme that I had forgot my classic novel collection at the Mansion and how I had nothing to read. The next day I found a whole box of ORIGINAL classics sitting on my bed. There was a note attached. _Welcome home sister.-J._ In return I had bought him a collection of Old Masters Violin Classical CDs which I had found him playing around the house.

Next was _Rosalie._ When I saw her first, I wanted to die. I wanted to dig the ground, burry myself and never come out infront of her. It made my heart clench painfully when i saw myself in contrast with her. She looked like a greek godess. Even in skinny jeans. But well, the said Greek Godess who was first cross with me for joining her family became assistant to Alice's makeover. Now I dreaded both of them. I mean just because they are super strong, they don't have the right to tear my sweats and leave practically naked when I refused to wear a blue calla lily one shouldered dress! This was PHYSICAL HARRASMENT! Well other than this Rose and I were on good terms.

And Emmett. Well i learnt two things from him. Love for video games and Cursing. Esme kicked us both out because we were acting like mafia gang members and teasing Esme by calling her 'WUMAN'! Well it was a laugh. Till it lasted. Well one thing was clear, we were parteners in crime. Em was the epitome of being a vampire. He didn't stop from growling at me when I got his favourite chair. Nor was he afraid to sling me on his shoulder and run through the forest so that I could check his speed. Sadly it didn't end well on my part. I vomitted my lunch on his sneakers.(But HEY! It was UNINTENTIONAL!)

And then I met the youngest of Cullens- Edward. The first thing that he did when he saw me was hold my hand and smile sincerely at me. He said, "Welcome home Evelyn! Its really nice to meet you. And thank you for coming. It would be good to have someone who would be younger than you for a while." He smiled again and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked and how his face would show up in a magazine. He chuckled at me and shook his head, "I am not in modelling jobs!"

WHAT THE HELL! Alice laughed and put her arms around my shoulder, "Evy! Meet Edward, the Mind Reading Freak!"

Again I repeat, WHAT THE HELL! ALmost acting on instinct I touched my temple. _Oh hell no! I am not going to let someone hear my thoughts! That's plain rude!_

I saw as Edward's smile faltered a little and he scrunched his eyebrows like in confusion. Carlisle and Esme had reached us now and lookin forth between me and Edward. It was sort of like a little stare contest. Edward relaxed first and then shrugged. "Looks like there is another person whom I cann't read." I was confused first. But then as they explained I got to know that due to some weird thing in my head Edward wasn't hearing me clearly. "Its just some words" he told when I had asked later. He said that sometimes he could only get some words out of my head. At other times it was hazy for him. He then told me about his girlfriend/Love Bella. Apparently Bella was also like me. Edward couldn't read her too!

Needless to say, I had already met Bella and she was a wonderful person. Under that shy persona , she hid her real funny self. I mean I laughed anyway. In several ways she was like a sister to me. Human sister, i guess. We went out on shopping trips many times with Alice and it lessened our discomfort in being dressed up by Alice.

The car came to a stop and I turned my head to say bye to Carlisle. "So I believe you will be bringing Bella home later. " He chuckled quietly. I was alarmed instantly. "Hey! You guys weren't supposed to know! Any way, if you tell Bella , I will personally not forgive you for this! Ever!" I threatened. He put his hands up, like he was surrendering and said, "OK! I won't tell a soul! Promise!" I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. I got out of the car and waved at him, "Bye Daddy Cullen!" He was laughing as he drove away.

I looked around and crossed the street, and sure enough, Bella was waiting for me beside the Library. She smiled at me when she saw me and clasped my hand. She asked, "Are you sure you want go in here Evy? I mean, this is really backdated. You won't like anything from here. Trust m , I already checked this one." I nodded at her. Actually I was pretty nervous. Alice would kill me if I messed her plan. Better to go into action rather than sweat myself at it! "That's fine by me. Hey, you have your evening free right?" She nodded. "Then lets go to our place. Esme wanted to meet you so badly!" I played the Esme card because I knew she would believe it. "OK! " she said. We walked to her rusty Chevvy truck and started for home. I texted Alice on the way. _Prey approaching den. Attack on any chance. _She texted back almost immediately, typical psychic. _All ready! Proceed!_

As soon as we stopped in the drive I jumped out of the car and ran upstairs. I heard Bella yelled my name but I didn't stop. "_EVY! Hey ! Wait up!_" Alice was real quick. As soon as Bella stepped on the first floor, she lifted her and ran straight to her bathroom. Bella screamed on the way, "_PUT ME DOWN! Alice!Argh!_" Alice settled her nicely in the pink low chair. I watched from the door, wary to enter. Bella was thrashing madly! "Calm down Bella! We are doing this for you! Edward will be so much happy when he comes home from the trip!" "But I don't want to do this!YOU!" she pointed at me. _Oh o! Busted! _"You TRAITOR! You tricked me into coming here!"

Alice chuckled as she began her magic. I went quietly to Bella and stood at a distance from her. "Hey Bells! We just did what Edward told us to. He wanted to take you out somewhere good! That's why we had to bring you here like this! Sorry!" Bella looked at me in distaste. "Please!" I pouted at her and went on my knees to give a blasting effect. Hey this was my signature move. Esme told me that it could melt hearts made of stone! Bella tried not to laugh and keep a stern face, but she failed majorly and at last smiled. With my victory, I bowed to both of them and went downstairs. I plopped on the sofa and watched some TV. One second I was watching TV and the next I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Wake up Evy! Wake up!"

I was so much disoriented that it took some time to notice that I was in Alice's room. Alice's was already in her black prom dress. "Is Bella..." I asked, stifling a yawn. "Yes. They just went. Come on now! Get up! We can't be late !" Yawning again I trotted to her bathroom and splashed water on my face. Once better I turned around to find Alice and Rosalie both inside. Rose was... Well, it looks like my non-existent self esteem just busted in smoke. _She was looking beautiful! Just kill me god! I can't stand this type of unfairness! _ I was so much in my thoughts that I didn't notice the garment bag in her hand. WAIT A MINUTE! GARMENT BAG! OH NO!

Alice saw my shocked expression, and said, "What did you think? We would leave you alone at this day?" She looked at me incredulously. "What are you-" I couldn't even complete as Alice sped up to me and smiled down her devilish smile. OH nO!

"Buck up Frost! We are going to the PROM!"

HELL!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**By the way thanks to those who favourite my story !**

**They are Emily Rush, Kesi Malfoy, MakaylaLahote, Megantulipxx, 96, Stars-In-The-Eyes, Tamani, Thetroublewithex's, a1m0stxfam0us, camsam17, jess114, paige769, sapphire130.**

**THANK YOU!**

**AND the reviewers-THANK YOU ! **

**But hey I noticed I have got only 11 reviews but 13 favourites! Please guys if you like the story then leave a review! PLease!**

**Well enough moping! **

**Tell me how you liked the chapter.**

**And check out the previous chapters, I have added a lil somthing at the top!**

**Next Chapter- JACOB!Whooooooooooooooohoooooooooooo!**

**bye babes!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The start of something new**

_**I don't know if I could,**_

_**Help myself**_

_**From Falling Hard...**_

_**In love with you...**_

* * *

"NO!NO!NO!NO!"

I was screaming without a pause. Still what is a mere human infront of two powereful vampires! Nothing! Well, I wasn't going down without a fight! To FREEDOM!

Or not.

Yeah. I am captured. Tried out. And now punished. Alice and Rose have already made me wear the blue prom dress. And yes, needless to say, IT is beautiful! My dress was shorter than Bella's. Knee body is aqua blue lace with black stash at the waist. I even endured makeup from the duo. Simple lip gloss and a blue eyeshadow. My hair was curled and put in a messy bun on my head. Sort of like Gabriella's in HSM 3. Cute and all. I even let them take thousands of pictures with Em and Jazz. But now, I can't take it anymore. She just can't make me.! I WON"T WEAR BLACK STIILLETOS!ARGH!

But sadly, I forgot, I am THE human here. Now we are speeding away in Rose's red convertible and Em's laughing at my face. As soon as we park, I threw the ridiculous hills Alice made me wear and sneak out with my black sneakers. HA HA! Alice saw me tying the laces and scowled at me, but she can't force me infront of the students, so I smiled sweetly at her. She turned her head and stomped inside gracefully, with Jazz behind her. Em took my hand as we try to get in. As soon as the students see us, The Cullens I mean, they give away. Its almost unnatural to see how they shrink back and let us pass. Some of them even start staring at me which made me nervous. Again.

"Um, Em! Won't it be better if I just go home? I mean its YOUR PROM! Not mine!"

Emmett just chuckled as he guided me and Rose inside. He turned to me and said, "Just Enjoy EVy!" And then he gave me a little push so that I sparated with them and was sent into the mad crowd. HOLY SHIT! IS HE NUTS? I DON"T KNOW A PER-

I stumbled on someone's foot and misssed falling flat on my face. The girl turned and gave me and angry glare, "Watch it Jerk!" Wow! I feel so much loved already! Huffing I went near the mini drinks bar and got myself a drink. As I was going to sip it, a hand from no where shot infront of my face and took the glass. Shocked by the sudden movement I looked up to see a blonde girl in a violet dress standing infront of me, with my glass. "I won't drink it if it was me" she said. "What?" i asked, confused. "Oh, the drink is spiked. Come here I will give you something which is not." She stalked off in the other direction. I quickly followed. _Great! First sneak in to your sibling's prom, trip a girl and now follow a stranger. Perfect! _NOT!

The blonde I was following ducked into an archway of ballons and stramers. I followed and we ended up in a balcony! At the corner there was a mini clod container from where she managed to pull two cans of coke. She passed me one and popped open hers. We drank quietly. "So. What's the story? Huh? I saw you come in with the Cullens? Emmett to be precise. " She had a very chirpy tone. Her blonde ringlets gave her a glow which made her face lighted. Her blue eyes were so... Blue! I mean, I never saw a much clear blue in anyone's eyes!

"Oh! No, no, no! Its not LIKE that. Em's my brother. Um, I mean they all are."

She suddenly had a knowing look, "OH! So YOU are the new Cullen!" Wow. I ddin't even know they knew about me coming! I shake the girl's outstrched hand as she introduces herself. "Hi! I am Bex. Rebekah Mauris."

"Hey. Um, I am Evelyn Frost. Sorry, Evelyn Frost Cullen. Call me Evy." I nervously said. She didn't look much older than me. Probably we would be going to be in the same year.

"So you are going to join thiss coming semester, right?" She asked.

"Yeah! I am going to be a junior. And you?" OH PLease Let her be in my YEar ! Please!Please!

"Hey! Me too!" She grinned at me. In that moment I knew we were going to be great friends. The door to the balcony creeked open. I saw a another blonde girl coming inside. She had a recording camera in one hand and her white hill shoew in another. She was taken aback when she saw us. Wonder covered her face as she saw me. Then she turned to Bex.

"YOU! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Bex lifted her arms as in surrender and said, "Hey! Cool it Hope! I was just helping Evy around. And I told you that I was going. It is not my fault that you were drooling over Austin!" At that comment Hope turned red! OK! Something's up! She stuttred, "If we don't do this recording properly, the teachers will definitely throw us out!" Then she looked at me and smiled. She thrust her hand out at me and said, "Hi. I am Lauren Hope. So am I finally meeting the newest Cullen?"

WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID EVERYBODY KNOW ABOT MY ARRIVAL? I laughed nervously at her as I shook her hand. "Well honestly, how do you guys gget this kind of news?" She laughed too. "Everybody IS waiting for you to come! I mean I got to know because Dr. Cullen mentioned it to my mom. She works at the hospital"

"And also because just a few minutes earlier Alice Cullen announced it in the microphone! Everyone just went mad when she said that." Bex added. The smile on my face slipped. ALICE! SHE WAS SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I had pleaded everyone in the house to not call attention on me. I just wanted a normal life! ARGH!

Bex and Hope both laughed at my expression. Bex took my hand in one while Hope took my other. They both took me back to the dance hall. I spotted Alice easily. Dancing with Jazz. And Rose with Em. I searched for Bella and Edward, but I couldn't spot them from this distance. Hope who saw my searching gaze, asked, "Who are you looking for?" Instantly I answered, "Bella. She was going to be here with Edward." Understanding dawned on her face and she nodded. Finally I gave up searching from a distance. I huffed and turned to the girls, "Um guys. I have to go. Gotta find them." I looked at them appolegetiocaly. THe seemed to understand. Bex brought her phone and asked for my number which I gladly gave. "We shoul definitelyt hang out sometime!" Bex said to me. I nooded and looked at Hope, "Yeah sure! I soo want to talk about AUSTIN!" And sure enough, Hope blushed. She said,"OH MY GOD! You are evn worse than Bex!" Bex was laughing at her as she pulled them towards the other side.

I waved at them and turned, only to be knocked down again.

Instantly I was disbalanced and was falling backwards. I shut my eyes and waited for the painful impact of landing on my butt. But I was surprised when a pair a arms eveloped my waist and stopped my fall. I looked up meekly. My eyes met two brown orbs. The boy or teen had long hair which was bundled at his nape. He was wearing a white shirt with an open bowtie. As he steadied me I noticed his russet coloured skin was something unusual.

He spoke first. "I am sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" His voice was deep and even. Soothing and comforting. I shrugged and stepped out of his arms. He blushe when he noticed that he was still holding me.

"Oh! There you are Evy!" We turned to see Bella wobbling towards us with Edward firmly at her side. She looked between us and smiled at the guy. She turned to the guy and gestured at me, "This is the Evy I was talking to you about, Jake." Jake. Wow. _Wow! Why did I say wow? Ugh! Please don't let Edward hear this! But this guy was cute ...beautiful skin...deep voice ... tall...and he had-HELL I WASN"T GOING TO THINK ABOUT HIM!_

Jake turned twards me and smiled. He thrust his hand out and shoot with mine.

"Hi. The name's Black. Jacob Black"

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha say!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The mights and tights of the Black**

**_A friend in need..._**

**_is a friend in deed..._**

**_Just try not to confuse the friendship much..._**

* * *

"I WIN!" I shouted out loud for what was like the milionth time tonight. Sure I was getting all sweaty and the dress was in creases. And, oh, my hair was al sticking out, but hey, I WON! I bet Jacob I-AM-OH-SO-COOL-TO-COMPETE-WITH-GIRL Black! And the said person was now glaring at me. Huffing and puffing. Poor boy!

"This time, I totally let you win," he mumbled as he went past me to sit on the little wooden bench. Oh there he goes again. I shook my head as I joined him, patting his back in sympathy. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... WHEN are you going to learn to accept your failures?" He gave me an incredulous look but I didn't stop. "I know, I know it ...it hurts your ego to be defeated by a ...a mere 16 year old girl. But, hey, you at least took part!" He huufed and turned towards me. His grin which I have come to adone in the last hour or so formed on his face. He chuckled quietly and said, "You are something else, Evy. Just something else."

I grinned at him, happy that I had earned his friendship.

The last few hours Jacob and I had spent talking and walking. We both agreed that the prom was a little to old for our taste and so we left. We were walking down the road from Forks High when we came across this park. I was first afraid to ask him to stroll with me. I mean, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Don't get me wrong, but yeah, Jake's a hell lot skinnier and taller. Sure the invisible muscles that he flexes continuously will show up sometime, but, just not yet. I mean, for Christ sake! He is a BOY! And I don't want to jump in THAT wagon just yet. I was attracted to him when I first saw him. But then as I got to know him for the past hour, it justs went out.

I looked at him again. Something was nagging me for a long time...

"Jake?" He turned towards me with aquestioning look.

"Um.. Lets just sit over there.." I pointed at the wooden bench. We walked silently and I was very much debating myself to wether ask him the question or not.

I began again..

"Jacob? Can I-um- Can I ask you something? And you have got to tell the truth, OK?" I asked tenatively. He looked at me and nodded slowly. I took in a long breath to steady myself and asked him, "Do you like Bella?"

Jake's eyes widened a bit and immediately he turned his stare onto the ground. Or his shoes.. I waited for a bit, holding breath and finally he seemed to nod. Slowly.

I smiled to see a blushing Jake still not meeting my eyes._ Of course he won't look while admitting his feelings, you Idiot! _I mentally slapped myself for bringing this up. But it had to be done. I scooted close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, As your friend I won't lie to you Jacob. But there is _really not a chance for you_! " He lloked up at me sharply and I did a double take. _Wrong choice of words, Evy! _I again started,"NOT Like that! I mean you are all OK-its because-Edward is -I mean they both are-ARGH!" I stuttered. How embarrasing. Declaring love is one thing. But declaring another person's love to another person was ANOTHER THING! And I just hated that L-Word!

"Your brother has her, right?"

I looked at Jacob, his face showing no discomfort. I t was as if he was at peace knowing that. I nodded. He grinned at me,"I knew that earlier. And don't worry, I don't like her LIKE that anymore. Just a stupid crush. Actually _was!_" He chuckled again.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That crush is over." He said.

"What ?"I again asked. GOD! THis was confusing.

He seemed to be struggling too. But he whisphered out, "I have crush on someone ..._else.._"

"Ah!"I got that part. I crush expires with the onset of the new one. But I was not done.

I started,"Then why were you staring at Bella when we were leaving them? And before that what did Bella tell you? And DON'T DARE to deny it mister, cause I saw that!"

He blushed a little and averted his gaze from me. "_Oh, THAT!_" He scratched the back of his head like he was nervous. "She was just telling me to take care of you. Nothing else." I looked at his face. Still red-faced he was fidgeting under my gaze. _OK! Bella and I are going to have a little chat... _

My internal scheming was cut by the ringing of my cell. I took the call.

"_Where ARE you? Its like 11.30! Esme's is so gonna kill me if she saw-_"

"Cut it Alice! I am coming!" And I flipped my cell shut. I looked at Jake."Um, that was my cue. I gotta go, Jake."

He sighed like he was annoyed. Damn! I was annoyed at Alice too! "OK. I will walk you to your BRETHREN!" He chuckled.

"Hey there boy! Be careful. My brethren included one very BIG BUFF GUY too!" We laughed together at that.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hmm." He asked. We were just around the corner. I could see the convertible on the road.

"Who's the girl?"

"What?"

"Your Crush! Stupid!"

He stopped altogether. He looked at me and scratched the back of his head again. Then suddenly he grinned a little and said, "Too early to know?"

I looked at him in surprise. Ok. He was not going to tell me the name easily. I shook my head at him.

He chuckled. "Good night Evy."

"Night." I smiled and crossed to enter the car. I waved until we bend around the car.

When I finally settled on the seat I was immediately shocked by the heavy stares of my lovely Brethren.

Finally Rose began, "Was that a boy talking to you or is my sight ruined?"

Alice jumped in, "_Forget you SIGHT! How could I not have SEEN it!_"

"You are peachy." Jasper added.

And then Emmett who was driving smirked at me from the mirror, an evil glint on his face. _Uh oh! Something's bad gonna happen! To me!_

The car stopped and he ran inside. By the time I was on the steps, he was yelling it to Carlisle and Esme.

"_CONGRATULATIONS! OUR LITTLE EVY'S GONNA GET MARRIED!_"

WHAT!

* * *

**A/N: HOW YA DOING BABES!**

**tELL ME HOW YOU LIKED JAKE AND EVY'S LITTLE PARK EPISODE. **

**AND PLEASE ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**

**P.S. GUESS WHO IS JAKE'S CRUSH!**

**HASTA LA VISTA BABES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Nothing...**

_**To tell you the truth, **_

_**I didn't notice it at first.**_

_**Not when you blushed,**_

_**not when you first came to me,**_

_**and certainly not that time when you ate my chocolates...**_

_**No, **_

_**I noticed when at home**_

_** my dad asked why I was smiling at the wall..**_

* * *

_**Evelyn POV**_

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"NO!NO!NO!NO!aRGH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS THING? ITS JUST A SICK JOKE!"I screamed at my two new friends, Bex and Hope.

Hope, who had her hand over Bex's mouth was looking at me in a shock. She started, "Well ... if you say so... But the flowers-"

"Those are from my brothers! They just want to annoy me, that's why! Now please! Can we JUST go back to the list!?"

GOD! Sometimes I realy wish I hadn't come across Bex and Hope at the Prom..

_3 Hours Earlier..._

_RRRNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

_The loud call of the door bell made me jump in mid stairs, almost knocking poor Mrs Dwayne who was going upstairs with the fresh load of my laundry. Once I regained my balance, I ran to the door, trying very hard not to look at the living room, which was full of roses and lilies and jasmine and some other flowers. QUITE LITERALLY. The bell rang once again as I wrenched it open, immediately scowling at the delivery guy. _

_The guy looked taken aback by my lack of friendly gesture. He just gave the flower bouquet and I signed at the paper for delivery. Once I shut the door, I aimed the flowers for the dustbin._

_"No, Evelyn. Don't throw them! These are lovely!" Mrs. Dwayne appeared and took the flowers from my grasp. "Wow! These are orchids. I love their smell." She said sniffing those flowers again. She moved about the room and finally set the flowers on the tea table. SERIOUSLY!_

_Argh! I humphed as I sat down on the couch. Mrs Dwayne chuckled at my scowling. "Its funny how you are reacting."She snickered. I raised my eyebrow at her in disbelief. "FUNNY! MY REACTIONS ARE FUNNY! HOW ABOUT THE DAMN SITUATION!?" I asked, raising my tone with every word._

_"Oh honey!" She wrapped me in hug from behind, soothing some of my discomfort. In the recent few days I found her to be exactly like granny. She had decorated our new house well. Well sparing my room, as I wanted to do that one. She was very caring and affectionate. Sometimes I accidently called her Granny even, but she didn't mind._

_ She rubbed her hand on my forehead and whisphered, "They are your family. No matter how nutty they are! Don't take it too seriously-"_

_"DON"T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!? DO you have any IDEA what they did?" I screamed. Gesturing at the living room, "Do you think this is just ALL? NO! I had about five calls from Wedding Bells, Seattle asking about where shoud they deliver my WEDDING DRESS! Also, Mr. Carter from Port Angeles was asking for an appointment, with him, on a free day, in my BUSY shedule so that I could go over for CAKE TASTING!"_

_I finished my rant to find laughing madly! I stomped my way upstairs to my room for some solace. _

_The first thing that I saw when I entered was the invitation card, which was delivered this morning._

_The inside read,_

_**A new life has its start,  
we'll share with each other  
one love, **_

_**one dream, **_

_**one heart  
Mr. and Mrs. Cullen  
request the honor of your  
presence at the marriage of  
their neice**_

_**Evelyn Frost Cullen  
to  
Jacob William Black**_

_**son of Mr. and Mrs. Black  
on Friday, the second of May  
two thousand twelve **_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon  
The Belmor Mansion,**_

_**Port Angeles.**_

_Yeah. _

_I am marrying._

_I am marrying Jacob._

_I am marrying the guy, who I met at my brothers' and sisters' prom._

_I am marrying the guy, who used to have a crush on my brother's girlfriend._

_I am marrying the guy, who I bet in a race, in a park after which he confessed that he liked someone else other than my brother's girlfriend._

_FREAKING HELL! _

_i AM JUST 16! SIXTEEN!_

_I CAN'T MARRY SOMEBODY!ITS NOT LEGAL!_

_HELL ,I AM GONNA SUE EMMETT! WAIT NOT JUST HIM, THE WHOLE CULLEN CLAN!_

God_ ! That was just supposed to be joke! And ya I shouldn't have played on that a bit. BUT come ON! It was a joke!_

_And Emmett started it!_

_See when we got back from Prom, all of my brothers and sisters drilled me constantly for 'juicy details' with the tall, lean guy. Esme went ballilistic that i already got a 'boyfriend'. And I tried, I seriously tried telling them that I had JUST met the guy! Talk about relationship! And He FREAKING liked someone else! _

_Well, needless to say they didn't pipe down. So under DRASTIC measures I had to shut them up. By saying, that Yes I was marrying Jacob, according to Emmet._

_And then Hell broke loose..._

_On me..._

_**Present!**_

I narrowed my eyes at Bex as she tried to say something. Hope seeing my expression said, "Ok, lets do the list!"

We were making a list of all the things that i would need to decorate my room. From paint to wallpapers to school supplies, we had jotted down everything.

_RRRNNNGGGGGG!_

The sound of the call bell made me nervous as hell. Note , its nervous, because i didn't wan't to scare another delivery guy. Again..

I opened the door to ...

"Bella! Hey!" I hugged her tightly. Really I missed her. She was the only one who cosoled me in my miseries.

She peered inside, and instantly got a wiff of the flowers. She quirked a brow, "Still coming?"

I nodded, sighing in defeat. "I also got calls for my dress and invitation to cake tasting." I mumbled.

"Well! Cheer up, coz I got someone who wanted to see you." She stepped aside revealing another person.

"JACOB!" I screamed as I lunged at him, tackling in a big hug. He stiffed for a second. _Hey, did he knew about the mess? Oh MY GOD! I am HUGGING MY FIANCE!_NOT! I was just gonna pull back whe two gangly arms held me. I smiled in his embrace.

I stepped back and looked at him. He had a funny expression on his face. "Ok! Judging from that look, I see you know about my situation here!"

He grinned in mischief, "Yup! That's why Bella dragged me down here so that I could help PLAN some ...erm... _WEDDING STUFF!_"

At that I burst out laughing! Seriously! Now it was fun...

He bowed his head a little, smiling, as he offered me his arm, "Shall we?"

"Of course, _honey!_".

And then we both went inside with Bella to start the preparations...of...

MY WEDDING! What Else?

* * *

**_Jacob POV_**

"What are you smiling about, kid?"

My dad asked as he rolled inside the living room. My smile grew a little as I replayed the afternoon with Evy and her friends. Seriously, that girl was something else.

I turned towards my dad, who was looking at me funnily. "What?" I asked.

He grinned as he saw my annoyance. "You are smiling at the wall, kid."

My smile returned.

_Evy._

_Evelyn._

I felt my pocket for the Wedding Invitation which I had picked from Evy's dump.

My dad questioned again,"What are you so happy about, Jacob?"

I smiled at him as I said,

"Nothing".

* * *

_**Well!**_

_**How was that lovlies!**_

_**Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: **_

_**Hey everyone. I just wanted to write the note at the beginning as i usually forget it at the end. So... here it is.**_

_**1. Thanx to for your A-M-A-ZING reviews. This chappie is for u all.**_

_**2. how do like the verses i write at the start? Tell me about it!**_

_**3. Tell me your IDEAS! I might use them!**_

_**P.S. Check my profile and follow the link to the pics please!**_

_**Ok Enjoy now.!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: If you could see me...**

**_I am here always,_**

**_Just turn around,_**

**_And you will find me there._**

**_But only if you could see..._**

**_I am still there..._**

**_Still here..._**

**_Still waiting for you..._**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"MAN! You have got it bad!" Quil chuckled while giving a high-five to Embry. Yeah. Totally a guy thing.

Embry snickred and gave me a nudge. "When are you gonna tell her, Jake?" He asked with a smirk. I palmed my face. _Shit! Yeah, I had to be the bloody idiot who discussed these- um...- this THING! ARGH! Why can't they just drop it? MAN, If I ever live through this, I am totally gonna hurl them down the cliff! _

"Guys! Come on! Its...- its just a stupid- ARGH! STOP MAKING GOSSIP OUT OF THIS!" I yelled at them. But no, they just went on laughing at my face.

"Hey Jake! If you realy like her- I mean DUDE! Just GROW A PAIR and TELL her!" Quil screamed at me.

"And if you DON'T- We are gonna tell her, man" Embry completed the threat. I widened my eyes at him. _He wouldn't? Right?_

_Shit! SHIT! They can't tell her! I mean it one thing to man up and tell her on my own! Not to mention the embarrassment if my friends told her! BLOoDY HELL! SHE WAS COMING DOWN HERE TODAY! _

Suddenly, the screech of our chevvy alerted me of Bella's presence. Wait! BELLA! That means Evy-

"JAKE!" Evy screamed at the top of her lungs. I could faintly hear the sound of a door shutting close. I looked up to see those idiots eyeing me with a grin. "_DON'T YOU DARE!_" I warned them with a deathly glare. They looked at each other before jumping up and running out of the shed.

"_SHIT!_" I cursed before running before them. _PLease don't tell her!PLease don't tell her!PLease don't tell her!PLease don't tell her!PLease do-"OOMMPH!"_ I slammed into a small body- _not the guys, I know-_ and fell forward. "AAACKKK!" The body under me screeched as we landed on the ground. I looked down to find a grimacing Evy under me._Under me._I could feel every curve of her body. _Under me._ Her face was flustered as I saw a deep blush seeping into her cheeks. _Under me._ GOD! She had soo lllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg eyelashes! _Under-_

"STop GROPING HER ON THE GROUND, JACOB!" Quil yelled pulling my attention from Evy's black orbs. _MAn! I could stare at her all day. STOP! GET UP NOW!_ I scolded myself as I jumped up. As I straightened my shirt Bella spoke to Evy.

"So! Um... Evy just um.. give me call when want to go home. Ok! I will-"

"Don't worry. I will drop her home" Deathly silence...

_Stupi! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to speak now?_

Embry and Quill were laughing quietly whereas Bella and Evy were giving me weird looks. I corrected, "I- I mean WE, we will drop her home. Ri-Right guys?" Those two idiots snickered and nodded."Ok, then. Guess I will be leaving now. My shift at the Newton's starts in five minutes." Bella said as she entered the chevvy. Before Evy could say a goodbye Quill yelled,

"Whoever comes last is a _DOUCHEBAG!_" And ran towards my house with Quill and Evy close behind. Yeah, I forgot to tell that the guys were gaga over Evy. Not in the twisted way. Just the _you-have-lcd tv-kickass games-freaking house-and-Mrs D-as-your-nanny-so-please-make-me-your-best-friend _kinda way. Especially Quill. Man! How I wish he shoudn't have met Evy! Those two were PURE EVIL! I mean in only a weeks time they had managed add to pink glitter on my shirt, get streaks in Embry's hair.. and oh, wait, yeah, braid MY hair when I was sleeping. TOTALLY FUN! _NOT!_

Bella and I looked over at my house where screams and yells had erupted. Of _Embry... _So...yeah you get the picture... She climbed in and shut the door, revving the engine, when she spoke up, "So Jake.. Um... just bring her home on time and..."

"And?" I asked. She smiled and continued, "When are you gonna tell her?" And after that she left me stnned in my driveway. _How the HELL did she KNOW!? _"DUDE! Help us out!" Quill cried from the doorway, juggling some mats on his hand. I helped him out only because it _helped_ me clear my mind from the mess Bella left me in. Whe we were finished unloading them in the truck, i turned for my dad, _who _ was currently being wheeled out by ...Evy!

"Go ON guys! Billy wants to show me some stuff. We will meet you at the beach. Ok?" And without waiting for my reply she began to push my dad along the other road. _OK...weird...Should I freak out!?_

Quill was shaking his head as he said, "MAN! That girl is _something _else."

Yeah... she is something else,...

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

"Whoever comes last is a _DOUCHEBAG!_"

Yeah! Quill had to say that! And I had to follow... I mean how could I not! Saying that line means you are practically declaring an open challeng to embarrass yourself for the lifetime if you don't win... And, I, atleast am not gonna be the _DOUCHEBAG._ Sorry, Em. Its you again..

As I enter the house behind Quill, I am about to break into a victory dance when Embry stumbles over me making me fall flat on the floor. I turn around shocked to see Embry with horror in his eyes. "I-I- didnt-um-" he spluttered.

"Dude! You just did it on purpose!" Quill piped in. And that was all I needed to jump on Embry, thrashing my hands at him. And Quill my helpfull sidekickhelps me tackle him on the floor. "Let the torture begin!" I say, matching the evil glint in Quill's eyes. I wriggle my fingers at Embry who tries to squirm under me. As soon as I start my tickling, he starts screaming, "NO! NO!N-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHA".

We are so engrossed in the torture that we fail to catch a distant cough. I lifted my face up to find myself infront of ... Billy. Jacob's father.. The chief of the Quilleute tribe (Yeah! I had already asked Jake)! He watches over the three of us in amusement. I felt that i should say something, being the new one here. And I say,

"Your wheelchair's cool."

_Yeah! YOUR WHEELCHAIR'S COOL!_ Who would in their right mind say that? ARGH! _OPEN UP FLOOR! SWALLOW ME IN!_

"Thanks." Billy chuckled. "But, as much as I want to see you two tickle Embry, we have stuff to do." He turned and told the guys to take the mats and baskets out. Then he turned towards me. _Oh no! Here it goes._ I sucked in a deep breath and stuck my hand out for Billy.

"Hello. I am -"

"Evelyn. Nice to finally meet you." He gave me gentle squeeze and wheeled himself towards the door. I followed him and even helped him out. "Hmm. So you think my wheelchair is cool? I didn't get that comment so often!" He laughed out and I couldn't help but join him. He has the same throaty laugh like Jake. I helped him wheel down the aisle still smiling.

Billy asked the guys to go to the beach with the truck while we two went the long way. We parted and came onto a long road. I could faintly hear the waves. We were in a comfortable silence, enjoying the setting sun.

"The quileutes are one of the most powerful tribes in this area. We are the descendants of our legacy, our brothers." He gestures to the surroundings, "These all were there when we were ambushed, when we fought in our battles, when we rejoiced for the land given to us. And even then when some others came to our land. " I automatically stopped at the last sentence. Something about Billy's tone warned me that I should speak carefully on that matter.

"Others?" I asked tentatively. I looked at Billy and found myself caught up in his wise and knowing gaze. Of all the things that I could have thought at that time, I just thought about The Cullens. Billy could see me contemplating a response. He smiled and began again.

"I remembered them from the first time they came here. I was barely six. But my grandfather warned me so much about them that it was hard to forget even."

I trembled a little as a memory of my own came up. Not so long ago Carlisle had mentioned the pact with the Quileutes. The treaty that helped them coexist. Somehow I had forgot Jake's grand dad in it. "I- I am-I mean-" I stuttered. "I know you are not one of them. That is why you are allowed here." Billy spoke in a grave tone. I lowered my eyes in guilt, not sure why in the first place. "We as a tribe are very loyal to each other and also to those who seek us. The treaty is the sole reason that brings peace to this land." I nodded further more. Billy smiled at me and that was what surprised me. Who would have thought that just a few minutes ago he was telling me about the ancient feud between the Cullens and the Quilleutes?

I smiled back. His smile reassured me. The warmth was seeping to my soul. I took it as a note of my acceptance.

* * *

**Jacob's Pov**

The bonfire was wicked cool. Apart from the usual attraction- that was Emily's food, my dad told us the tribe stories. Again. And Man! I am never growing out of loving to hear them!

This bonfire was, in a way, special to me too. It was the first time that I had brought a freind off the rez. Not that I had them plenty. Her presence even toned down Paul's cocky and arrogant ways. I was happy to find her smiling the whole time. She talked to everyone even when most the guys had began to tease her calling 'Jake's girl.' In fact, I didn't mind that part at all.

After the last of the stories ended, me and Evy took a walk up the beach. The cool air was soothing my raging nerves. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, and my breath caught up again. _Man! She is beautiful... _Her black tresses were moving with the wind. The small smile on her lips made me wonder about what she was smiling. _Hope, its me... _

I remembered that as we were leaving the group Quill had told me to tell her, or else someone else was going to! And i had to give that to him. I had already saw Paul and Jared eying her up... The mental image of Evy and Paul or Jared suddenly filled me with raw anger. And before I had time to contemplate, I reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

Evy jerked to a stop and turned towards me. She eyed my hand on hers and then quirked an eyebrow at me. I shifted under her gaze. "Ummm... Evy? I uh...I mean...I want-I wanted to.. ummm "

"What's it?" Her question caught me off guard. The way she was looking at me made me feel like jelly. There was a playfull glint in her eyes. She didn't look at me like she was judging me or was just getting bored by standing infront of a idiot like me. She was looking at me like she was geniunely happy that she was here. That she was with me. In merely two weeks time I was infact honoured to have gained this level of trust and confidence from her. And to tell her now that I like her... Would be nothing more than breaking that trust.

I didn't know what that would do to our friendship...

I made up my mind. I was going to enjoy this too. This friendship which she cared for so much. Before telling her that I was into her, I was going to be her friend.. The best friend ever...

"Jake?" Evy asked. Her hand was now holding mine and I couldn't help but feel a thrill at that. _Yes.. Definitely freindship for now..._

I shook my head and grinned at her.

"Nothing."

* * *

**AN::::**

**HEY U ALL!**

**SO TELL ME HOW THAT WENT!**

**DID I DO RIGHT BY STALLING JAKE'S DECISION ON TELLING HER?**

**And please don't hate for not uploading for this long! i was in a mess... am actually going to college this August... so you know ...**

**AND CHOCO TREATS FOR**

**Reviews- CammieSarrah51 and Tamani**

**Thanx Guys!**

**I would love to hear more from you guyS!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**BYE BABES!**


End file.
